So she dances
by BonesSVHP73
Summary: He felt her presence like a chill running down his back, and he turned toward the entrance to watch her walk in. BB like always...


So She Dances

Falling, cascading down in waterfalls of chiffon, the wind giving away its secrets with each slow ruffle. Pallid chiffon interwoven with white lilies framed every doorway and table. The stark black tuxedos and colorful dresses a harsh contrast against the pale color scheme. High heels clicked on the marble floor; the sound slowly taken over by the gentle romantic waltz played by the orchestra in the corner. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3. Candles on every table and the walls combined with the moonlight entering in through the open balcony doors created an air of mystery. Even Booth had to admit the sight took his breath away, it was the most beautiful gala he'd ever been to. His eyes fluttered from face to face, with their cheeks flushed from Champaign everyone looked so happy. One face was missing, the one he was most looking foreword to seeing. He felt her presence like a chill running down his back, and he turned toward the entrance to watch her walk in.

A waltz when she walks in the room

She pulls back the hair from her face

She looked more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Navy blue chiffon flowed from the top of her shoulders to her knees, broken by a small silver chain belt around her waist. She wore a simple silver chain around her neck, and her little silver earrings lost in her auburn curls. Ballet slippers the exact shade of her dress adorned her feet, her only makeup: light pink lip-gloss and mascara. The entire look was understated yet gorgeous. She looked uncomfortable, her hand nervously brushing a strand of hair from her face. The music had grown louder and he watched as it sucked her in. She became more relaxed as she moved toward the open balcony, he could swear she was waltzing slightly as she traveled. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3.

She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight

Even her shadow has grace

Her body rocked elegantly from side to side, perfectly on time with the melody. The light cast her shadow onto the wall next to her. Booth watched the flickering of light and dark on the wall with fascination.

A waltz for the girl out of reach

She lifts her hands up to the sky

She moves with the music

The song is her lover

The melody's making her cry

She slowly lifted her hands to grip the drapery gently; her eyes closed. She continues to sway softly thinking no one is watching. When she opened her eyes Booth could swear he saw tears reflecting in them. He listened to the words of the song and realized the man was singing about a mother and daughter, and he knew whom the tears in the eyes of his partner were for.

So she dances

In and out of the crowd like a glance

This romance is

From afar calling me silently

He turned to the spot by the balcony where she was, only to find her gone. He frantically searched the room for her, his eyes darting between the crowds of happy laughing people. Finally he caught a small glimpse of her disappearing behind a heavyset man in a too tight tuxedo, only to reappear on the other side. He continued this silent game of hide and seek, watching her vanish and reappear from behind people. Her body was calling to him with each step, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3. But he couldn't pull himself away.

A waltz for the chance I should take

But how will I know where to start?

He had known for a while that he felt more than just friendship for his partner, but he also knew that he couldn't act on them. After all where could he even start? Watching her like this, from afar, mingling and trying to act normal; coupled with the soft waltz played by orchestra, made him think that maybe, just maybe they stood a chance.

She's spinning between constellations and dreams

Her rhythm is my beating heart

Excusing herself from the group of people, she floated out onto the balcony, just as the last couple was exiting. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching her, and he quickly averted his eyes. When he gazed back at her she was slipping off her ballet slippers, and he could only imagine how the cold marble would feel on her feet. No one else at the party even cared about the shoeless woman out on the balcony. The same heavyset man clouded his eyesight, blocking the perfect view of his partner. Annoyed, he moved closer but still out of sight so he could see clearly. What he saw nearly knocked the wind out of him. She was dancing, all by herself, sure that no one was watching her. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3.

So she dances

In and out of the crowd like a glance

This romance is

From afar calling me silently

It was far from the most graceful sight he'd ever seen; she stumbled a few times and was out of time with the music. Still he was captivated by it, drawn in more and more with each step. She raised her hands above her head as she spun around on one foot, stumbling when she landed. She caught herself and stepped to the left her entire body following, the energy flowing out the tips of her fingers. Her feet mesmerized him, dragging and floating across the floor, twirling and swirling like food coloring in water.

I can't keep on watching forever

I give up this view just to tell her

He knew he couldn't keep on watching forever. She would probably be mad at him for not telling her he was there, but he just couldn't pull himself away. For a moment the people all around them vanished. The colors ran together, mingling until there was just one shade of white, and they were the only two in the world. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3.

When I close my eyes I can see

The spotlights are bright on you and me

We've got the floor And you're in my arms

How could I ask for more?

He closed his eyes, picturing her in his arms as they continued the silent waltz. She was laughing as he twirled her around in his arms and dipped her down, like he did in Aurora. Only this time slower and more romantic. At that moment, he knew he would never be truly happy until he held her in his arms.

So she dances

In and out of the crowd like a glance

This romance is

From afar calling me silently

With the satin ballet slippers in place she glided from the balcony as if nothing happened. Once inside she finally saw him. Her eyes lighting up at the sight of a familiar figure, and as she made her way toward him, a giant smile gracing her features, Booth knew that he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He couldn't continue watching his life through a window. He would forfit the view, if it meant being with his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3.

I can't keep on watching forever

And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her

-BB-

A/N: I know it's unlike me not to put an authors note at the beginning, but in this case I thought it ruined the flow of the story. Gosh, I love Josh Groban! Who by the way I DO NOT OWN, or BONES!!! So please do not sue me.

This is very different from any other story I've written, one, because it's all in Booths POV and two, there's no dialogue. So I don't really know how it turned out, until you tell me that is. Please, please tell me what you think! If you do, I promise I'll reply and tell you what I think about what you think. Sound like a deal? Alright so you hold up your end, and I'll hold up mine! Love to everyone, as always…

Katie


End file.
